Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a magnetic removable display for use with a pair of specially manufactured glasses which includes a frame for supporting the lens and temples extending from the frame for supporting the glasses relative to a wearer's ears. Magnetic retaining means are provided for temporarily retaining a display relative to at least the frame or the temples for predominantly displaying the display for viewing by others.